Ordinary People
by anatagasuki
Summary: But Jacob is a werewolf. And Edward is a vampire. But in love, it doesn't matter. BellaxJacobxEdward


Title: Ordinary People  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: General/Romance  
Summary: Jacob Black thinks that it's high time he disperses complications between him, Bella and Edward.  
Notes: Weird title with cliché plot.  
Warnings: Quite predictable. Sucker beginnings.  
Disclaimers: Steph rocks.

Everytime he thinks about the three of them, Edward Cullen just can't help but tell himself everything's so complicated.

He's a vampire. A peculiar vegetarian vampire who had lived for a hundred and eight years under the cover of a lanky, supremely attractive 17-year old teenager. He's been living the life of a recluse, of an outcast in the community, of a modern day hermit.

She's a human. A seemingly mediocre human girl who moved to sunless Forks to stay with her father, police Chief Charlie Swan. She was living a completely normal life with her family and friends before the two of them met.

They met, they talked, they kissed, they learned to love. And a new, primarily unique relationship was born between an immortal bloodsucker and the woman who holds a special place in his lifeless heart…and his insatiable thirst. He thought it can't get any stranger. It can't get any more implausible.

Until he crossed their path.

Jacob Black is a shape shifter werewolf. A humongous teenager who belongs to an ancient tribe and a pack of werewolves who intend to protect humankind from the cold ones.

And he knew him much more than who he is. More than his monstrous nature and their inevitable rivalry.

More than anything, Jacob Black is Bella's persistent and resolute lover, someone who is willing to fight for her, fight for their love, fight to his death…even through Bella's unrelenting rejection.

He concealed it perfectly, but he knew inside him, he used to be jealous of Jacob Black. He was every bit enraged when Jacob looked at Bella, when he spoke her name, when he thought of her in his malicious, twisted way, when he held her hand, when he made her laugh. With his soul he had regarded the mongrel as his eternal rival, always vying for Bella's love, always wanting to snatch her from his grasp.

But as much as he knew that he loathed Jacob, he also knew he owed him his life. Never did he do anything to keep any weapon from touching his skin; he did better than that. He saved Bella's sanity, Bella's life, when he was far away, unable to protect her or save her.

He owed Jacob more than his life.

For this, he finds their trio a very inconceivable scenario weaved into reality by a cruel twist of fate. Bella, for all her immeasurable love for him, cannot simply disregard Jacob and throw him out of her life. Jacob, for everything he can offer Bella--a happy, normal life and a love that lasts for eternity, cannot even stand a chance of having her as his. Edward, for all his abhorrence for Jacob, cannot wish his demise, for he believed that he was his noble rival and his fiancée's faithful defender.

Everytime he kisses Bella, he feels the twinge of hesitation in the back of her mind, the part that knew her fallen guardian was hurting over what she was doing. Everytime he holds her hand, he could almost see the perished expression in Jacob's eyes. Everytime he challenges him and tells him he's no good for Bella, he could hear the clear defiance and fortitude in his words. And everytime, he realizes he was right. Everytime, there are regrets and _should've been's. _

He wishes everything would just be typical, that the moments when the unavoidable flaws and faults of this relationship and the pain they are inflicting on each other would never haunt him again.

Apparently, Jacob thinks so too.

When he showed up at his meadow that lone, dark night, there was no hesitation in his thoughts. When he walked up to him, there was no guilt in his steps. When he grabbed him, there was no opposition in his grip. When he pulled him to his brawny, muscular build, there was no antagonism or envy. And certainly, there was no derision when he crushed his lips on his.

And when he opened his eyes, the pain was just a shadow of the hatred he felt for him since the day they first set eyes on each other.

In their atypical liaison, there need not be moral bounds or insignificant binds. There need not be competition and greed. There need not be cages which limit them and devastate them. There can be only love that exists.

After all, they are ordinary people in love, and things need not be inhumanly complicated.

A/N: Nah, I didn't erase Bella from the picture. The whole idea's quite warped and abnormal, but I do like the concept.


End file.
